Emotions of Man
by Black-Pendant
Summary: Pandora's box was an old tale. All the evils escape but hope remained. But some know the truth of it. Pandora's box was not a means of safety but a cage. Now an ancient thief lets loose once again the powers of old and now the personified countries have to represent the emotions of mankind. Chaos will ensue. They were right when they said the world was ruled by emotions.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I am Black-Pendant, and it a pleasure that you have decided to read my story. I have no idea where this is going, but I would very much like to see where it stands. If you like it please review or if you don't. Reviews are the only thing that make me want to write more. I would appreciate some ideas too. I do not mind. Thank you so much again and please enjoy the story.

Prologue

He stood on a rooftop in Texas. A cigarette rolling between his teeth and along his tongue, unlit. He would stop every so often when a large wind blew along his clothes moving them harshly to its tune. It was always so tempting to spread his arms out like a bird's wing, and dream of flight. He's waiting with strange patience for a man who could very well end the world.

But as he waits he reflects that the world is beautiful from up high. Texas was a bizarre mix of wood and metal. Even standing above all he did not feel himself small or large. He felt even. The earth still shone through the urban machines and he watched with amusement as cars flew alongside birds.

"You look like you need a light" speaks a sullen voice from behind him. Breaking him of his childish thoughts.

Oh, how he knew that voice. Pandora has returned. He thinks smirking. He turns towards the man with the largest of smiles forming on his face.

"You're late" he begins. "And it's a bit too windy to enjoy a smoke. Don't you thinks so?" He questions with a chuckle rolling the cigarette over his bottom lip to emphasize his dilemma.

"Allow me" insisted the voice which belong to an obvious slender male figure in a black cloak with hood drawn, face completely hidden. The man begins to mummer strange lost words. "Calm" was the only word he understood and it still mystified him how the wind obeyed. The man in black grins and with the snap of his fingers produces a small flame and places it under the cigarette.

"Neat trick. Now, to discuss our business. Frist, I must ask why Texas?" He scoffs, drawing a long drag from the cigarette, and with a condescending gesture blows the smoke into the man's hooded face.

"Charming." The man responds as he waves a hand through the air and like a switch the wind comes back into full force blowing out his cigarette. "You can be a cheeky little brat. Texas is where I was at when you so rudely called. I was not going to make my way across the sea to meet you. Now why am I here?"

"Sad, I really wanted that." He says with a pout. Disregarding the man's question and instead follows the drifting roll of paper. "Oh well." He thinks when it's out of sight. He turns back towards the cloaked figure.

"You know you really wound me Pandora. Maybe I wanted to see you." He drawls walking up to the man and leaning uncomfortably close. A swift movement of his hand rushes towards the man like he was going to rip the hood off but he stops short and instead it lands with a plop onto the man's head. "Kidding! It just time." He jokes rubbing the hooded head.

The man in black tenses up at the words. Shaking away the hand like it was disease and began putting a considerable distance between them. "Do not lie to me" He snarls.

"Oh…even I wouldn't lie about that. I could care less actually. Myth demanded I tell you." He says with a sigh reaching in his hands for another cig. "Care to tell the wind to die down a bit."

"No. What did she tell you?" he demanded. Fists closed to his side.

"Shame." He frowns removing his hands from his pockets, empty. He waits a moment to see if the man would change his mind. "Fine you win, she just told me that she has your precious box little Pandora, and that it was time to open it." He declares leaning his back against the railing head tilted back. "You know it's a sad tale about Pandora's Box isn't it. If only humans knew the truth of it."

"It is none of their business as it is none of yours" The man says turning away.

Like a bullet he jumps up arms wrapping around the man's torso. "I feel like Russia." He thinks audibly laughing. He was shorter but he could fit his chin nicely on the man's shoulder. He affectionately kisses the clothed neck. "The games are beginning. Won't it be fun to watch?" he says smiling like a child.

The man shakes him off with a growl. Harshly turning to face him "I get it. You hate me. I do not care, but if she is going to be let loose into this world she is going to need you especially you to take this seriously."

"Don't you think tis funny that it's Hope that has to be released from Pandora's Box and not the other way around?" He spins around immaturely not a concern on his face.

"All myths get distorted by time."

"Ahh…yes her husband right? Time and Myth how cute!"

The man walks up to him when he finally stops moving and with as much force as possible slaps him across the face. "Faith. Snap out of it. What happen to you!?"

"I discovered Sin." He replies darkly, and for the first time the man notices the eyes of bright red. The man steps back his clutching his hand it felt like it was on fire. "Sorry, you play the part of an idiot for too long you forget there are people who know better. Right Arthur."

The man named Arthur thinks about that. The being in front of his does have the same brown hair. The same slim physique. The peculiar curl. All the same features he fondly remembers, but those eyes of red. "Feliciano" Arthur begins gently.

Feliciano remains quiet and rubs his cheek. After a moment he moves towards Arthur and pushes the hood reveling his face. Red meets Green and for a moment both are stunned. Blond hair like the summer sun, and a soft face Feliciano could spend days carving. He wanted so badly not to hate him.

Arthur also stares long and hard at the Italians face. He remembers when he was young and cute. The smile and light that shone in his eyes. So full of faith how he wishes for it back. He watches though after a prolong silence as the red fades into the pure gold of Feliciano's youth. Arthur lets out a breath of relief.

"Sorry, I don't know where my head went. I can't keep control sometimes." He confesses.

Arthur understood. Everything was changing.

"When I open the box…the world is going to be ruled by emotions."

Feliciano smiles a beautiful little smile.

"It always has"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoy my story. Also thank you for your reviews they really keep me going. **

**Please review. **

* * *

**Chapter one**

The wind seemed unrelenting. It was angry, Arthur concluded that he had asked it to calm down only to tell it to speed back up. The wind was a temperamental short just like his rooftop companion.

And what a peculiar companion indeed.

Feliciano seemed to be a walking contradiction in Arthur's eyes. He was so young, and yet so terribly old. He had lived the life of a king, and peasant alike. An extraordinary creature forever bound to walk on both sides of the faithful, and the immoral. What a dreadful burden was placed upon this man's shoulders.

Now he just wished Feliciano would stop wrapping his arms around his own shoulders.

"Get off me you bloody idiot!"

"Ve, but you're so soft. Won't it be funny to walk into a meeting like this? I want to see their faces. Germany would be angry, and think I'm bothering you he'll yell at me a little, but would secretly be jealous. Japan will try not to smile, and my fratello…my fratello…" Feliciano stops becoming deathly quiet his voice trailing off in the wind and Arthur could feel the Italian's face dig into his back.

"Something wrong Feliciano?" He asks trying to move to turn to face him, but Feliciano keeps a tight grip around him. He hears and feels a soft vibration on his back. "Don't mumble I can't understand you."

He lifts his head up but does not ease his grip. "When you open the box, Arthur….he will become like me, or something like me. All I have done to make sure that doesn't happen, and….how could life be so cruel." He places his head back down and buries it into Arthur's cloak.

"I'm sorry Feliciano, but this was going to happen one day. You knew that, but think about it like this." He forcefully breaks apart Feliciano's arms and spins the Italian around. He carefully takes his hands to the side of his face. "You gave Lovino time." He continues "You gave him peace. Think now the pain you spared him from. He can handle it, because you know what it is like. He has you to run too. Don't give me that bullshit about him becoming like you. You are not the greatest evil."

Arthur stares a few minutes longer into the Italian's eyes making sure he got his words across. Feliciano makes no sound just continues to stare. After a while he lets go, and when he does he does so with a smile.

"You're right. I am not the greatest evil…you are." Feliciano announces straitening himself up.

Arthur's smile fell. "For a moment, I believed we could be friends. "

"Maybe if you returned what you stole from me, but I know better to trust the worth of a thief." He grits through clenched teeth. He turns away not waiting for an answer. "I'm leaving"

Arthur opens his mouth for a retort, but Feliciano starts climbing the railing of the rooftop. Arthur's eyes widen as Feliciano steps onto the final metal bar. "Where do you think you're going!?" he shouts.

"Home. Arrivederci!" he jumps.

Arthur presses himself to the edge of the railing, and was met with Feliciano retreating form. That was unlike Feliciano. To be so noticeably risky. "Idiot were six stories high" He sighs. Pulling his hood back over his face. "Not many days left now…you can't avoid it forever. I wonder who you will be when it happens. Feliciano or Faith?"

Arthur thinks no more on it. Shrugging it off for another day. There was no stopping the events that were to come. For now he had a box to collect.

* * *

After his escapades on the roof Feliciano found himself once again in his beloved Italy. He was happy to be home, but his growing dread could not be quelled by the sights and sounds of his normal Italy. He needed to go to another country all together.

He supposed it was that need that forced his feet into the familiar Vatican City. Walking with accustomed steps into the renowned Sistine Chapel. A place he knew very well. He had walked this divine building more times than he could count. He had attended the first mass in 1483. Had met the famous Michelangelo, and watched him paint along its ceilings. He had seen time deteriorate the beauty and he watched as people, desperate brought it back to life. There was not an inch of where he stood that he did not know.

"You have the look of a man long lost. Do you believe the paintings shall speak their wisdom?"

Feliciano turned to the antique voice. Even though it was the dead of night the new figure held a candle that burned brightly throughout the chapel. He was an older man the carful grandfather figure. He looked to Feliciano like he fallen out of a renaissance painting. A forehead of prominent wrinkles and a full white beard, but no hair atop his head. He had ancient blue eyes full of old wisdom, crinkled with tender age.

"Alessandro" he addresses the man. He knew he was being rude that the guy in front of him was The Vatican City and an ordained bishop. He really had no clue how they fit him into the intricate web known as the Catholic Church. Many humans didn't even know he existed. Only a select few including His Holiness the Pope knew of his place in this world, but then again the Pope knew of the personified countries as well. All the important people did, yet even with the history of the church, and the world Alessandro was always a very devoted man.

"Stop daydreaming brat" Alessandro barks slapping Feliciano along the head.

"Oww…some holy man you are" He mummers rubbing his head. "Ve, you're still mean!"

"Speak…I can't understand your attempts at imprudence. I have lived many years, and most under the guise of an old man. Do not treat me as though I am a fool because you are slightly older than I."

"Slightly, Vatican City was founded in 1929. Even with just Italy's unification I would be over sixty years older than you" Feliciano deadpanned

"And yet you come to me for advice. Do not act like it is not true." He nears Feliciano and stares deep into his golden eyes. The icy blue of Alessandro own eyes seemed to bore into his soul.

"I have a great respect for you that is the truth. For when I met you, you were already the being known as Faith. My Faith, and all the various faiths of this world. I thought you be heavy with burden, but I was surprised that you acted the jester. I was then told you have always acted in this manner. Do you know what that tells me?" He asks eyes narrowing.

"That you are an old bigot…Who…"

"It means that you are not ready to let go of being Italy" he interrupts "You haven't been Italy in well over a hundred years. You represent something greater" he holds his hand up seeing the obvious retort forming on Feliciano's face. "Your pride for Italy is reputable, but you are Faith. You must see your place in this world, and I know there is such a thing as blind faith, but this long standing ignorance is careless. I see it every day in the hordes of people. Your lack of acknowledgment in yourself is making people do the same, not just their faith in religion, but also their faith in themselves, and fellow man. Tell me right now, Feliciano, for surely you can see my faith in you, what is wrong?"

Feliciano stares casting a melancholy glance at the chapel's illustrious paintings even in the dark he could picture them clear as day. He closes his eyes taking a deep breath before he gazes back at Alessandro "I can see what people have faith in." he begins somberly. "I can see how far they are to losing it, and when they do the pain is unbearable. But I am afraid. This isn't my typical cowardliness. I have never once been truly afraid until now. The world is going to change once again, and I am afraid of the person I am. Afraid of my loved ones finding out. Afraid of the pain they will feel." Feliciano finishes collapsing to his knees, and with tender steps Alessandro kneels down to him.

He wraps his arm around the figure of his faith. "I see. You are scared of yourself because you do not know who that even is. I fear that the answer lies so simple that you cannot see it. The forest for the trees some would say. Many lose their faith that is it not surprising that the personification of it would too, but that is not all you are, and until you admit it your fear is justified. I do not think your brother will be angry at you I have spent many a time breaking childish squabbles between you two, and don't lie he is the only one you worry about." Alessandro stills as he hears a soft sob escaped Feliciano.

"Dispiace, dispiace" he chants.

"Shhh…" quiets Alessandro. " My child you have a heart of gold. I have loved you and your brother since the day I was created. My Italy and my faith. I have seen your greatness. God would not have given you this burden if you could not handle it. Shhh..." he arms wrap tighter.

**Kill him.**

Feliciano's eyes widen. His head pounding with the words. "No!" he yells inside his mind.

**It would be easy. Consume his heart become The Vatican City. Think of the power. The influence alone will insure your safety, and of course your beloved brother's life. Don't deny my words my Faith Alessandro has longed past lived his usefulness. He has the Pope's ear and yet does noting with this. Kill him.**

"NO!" he shouts. Pushing Alessandro away.

"What is it? What is going on Faith?" Alessandro's face contorts in worry as he reaches for Feliciano again, but his Faith was already nearing the door.

"I-I have to go. Please, forgive me Alessandro." He runs.

Alessandro watches him retreat and sighs. It always felt like when he took one step forward with Faith he was pushed six more back. "What am I going to do with you?" he asks the room with a small smile.

"**You disappoint me Feliciano"**

"Who's there?" Alessandro asks gazing around the chapel. He grips the rosary around his neck instinctively.

Nothing answers him only the clinks and moans of an old building spoke, but he could feel the temperature drop. Alessandro could see his every breath, and with each his heartbeat starts to beat faster_._ He grips at the base of the candle tightly. The flame goes out though there was no wind. He drops it with an echoing clatter._ This is holy ground_ he thinks trying to ease his paranoia. If anywhere he was protected here_. Right?_

**"Boo"**

The voice whispers by his ear. He doesn't know why but he runs. Following the footsteps of Faith out the door. Stumbling over himself his fear overwhelming.

**"Pity. Now why was I thinking you were actually going to fight?" **

"Be gone! Be you man or demon. I will not hear your words" Alessandro shouts. Finding himself outside the boundaries of his domain.

** "Oh, forgive me father for I have sinned." **

It seemed so close to him yet he could not see where it could be coming from. He holds up his rosary like a shield. Words of the Bible filtering his mind.

**"Now, be calm…Alessandro"**

It was sweet the voice. It reminded him of a winter's gale. It was deep prompting him to think of the color black but it was also light, and airy like the brightest white. He felt like he had heard it countless times before.

** "Why, Alessandro you know me…I'm close and dear to you. Oh, but what does it matter? I'm just going to kill you"**

Alessandro had no time to run before he felt a pinch in his chest, and with a small amount of courage looked down. His heart had been pierced. He eyes watered he could feel his death coming. "I can't die. I am not human."

** "There are certain things in this world that can kill even immortals. However, Countries are not truly immortal they can still be claimed by history, but they are pretty damn close. Arrivederci, Alessandro."**

His vision begins to fade, but just barely he could make out his attacker. Was it being close to death or something divine that allowed him to see? "Feliciano" he gasps "No, that's not…it" he heaves crumpling where he stood.

His killer laughs, but says nothing more. Alessandro can barely make it out, but he can see the mess of dark brown hair atop the demons head illuminated by streetlamps, and those glowering green eyes. "Lovino?..."

His killer frowns pressing the weapon a fencing sword deeper into Alessandro's chest. His smile returning when he can no longer trace any existence of life in the man.

**"Well, that took far too long. I think I'll save your heart for a rainy day. God be with you, and your Faith. Pawns are beginning to be killed. What you going to do now, Feliciano? I suppose this will mean the games are starting! I look forward to it."**


End file.
